fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Yakumo
Sakura Yakumo (さくら八雲, Cherry Blossoms in Eight Clouds) Appearance Sakura is a slim, large-busted woman, although she despises when someone points this out. She has long, straight black-colored hair that falls to the middle of her back and has bangs covering her forehead, along with two longs strands framing the sides of her face. Sakura can often be found wearing an elaborate black blazer with a large collar and red stripes going down the shoulders, which is opened to reveal a collared shirt and tie underneath. The cuffs of her attire are tucked into a pair of black gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black stockings, which are tucked into a pair of white thigh-high boots and sit under a short frilled black skirt. Personality Sakura is girl who dose not show much emotion. She can often be seen with a stern facial expression, however, behind her ice queen persona, she cares about her comrades very much and she is always worried that one of them may not make it out alive. She also has a love/hate relationship with her younger sister Kaguya Yakumo, despite growing up together and belonging to the same guild. The two often spar in order to vent their frustrations and to maintain their skills in the process. Despite their rivalry, Sakura strives to protect Kaguya at all costs, even throwing herself in the way of an enemy attack. As a trained assassin, Sakura is extremely adept at bottling her emotions away, allowing her to make swift judgment in the middle of conflicts and even perform the tasks the rest of her teammates find to be disgusting or appalling. Sakura's harsh nature is simply something she developed during her youth as she is more than ready to kill anyone who interferes with her task during one of her missions, more often than not, putting her at odds with strong opponents as she has no fear and will fight anyone she deems necessary to be terminated. Despite her upbringing, Sakura is not completely without a heart. More often than not, she listens to the very thing that she was trained not to pay any attention to--her heart. She cares about those around her and will go to extreme lengths to ensure their safety during a mission, outright attacking or killing anyone that threatens her teammates. Regardless of a situation, She will not stray from the path that her beliefs have set in front of her as she always tries to make sure that she follows through with any promises that she has made to someone. Sakura, however, does have one critical weakness; if someone questions her beliefs based on her past, she often falls into a moment of darkness causing her to become animalistic and predictable in combat, making her incredibly easy to dispatch. History As a child, Sakura's parents sold both her and her two relatives to an organization of slavers, where they were raised as assassins from childhood. Sakura in particular became skilled enough to earn the top rank in her division. At some point, after many of her comrades' deaths, including that of her two siblings, she became dissatisfied and resentful to those that raised her, eventually killing them as well before traversing the country. Not much else is known about her past as she generally refuses to speak about it. Synopsis Equipment Dracula (吸血鬼ドラキュラ, "Kyūketsuki Dorakyura"): Magic and Abilities High Magical Energy: Sakura is capable of exerting a high amount of Magical Energy which often exudes from her body in the form of a darkened sun with a violet colored glow, giving it an eerie appearance when it can be seen. When put into tandem with her combat prowess, makes her one of the most formidable members of her group. Sakura's Magical Energy is so great, that it can be felt from a far distance away as noted by many of those in Club Oz and it has the tendency to make most people perspire in fear. Despite her young age, Sakura is capable of hardening her Magical Energy around her body in order to reduce the amount of physical damage that she may have taken from an attack, an ability that is said to take several years for even adults to accomplish. Keen Intelligence: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Sakura had demonstrated incredible skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on against all of her teammates on her own. She was also able to fight on par with Kujina Akiha, who is noted to be an exceptional swordswoman, although it was quite obvious that Kujina made no attempt to exert any real effort. Sakura tends to fight with very complicated, yet quick and easy slices that are able to rupture an opponent's defense with little to no problem at all. Her training alongside her teammates have also furthered her expertise in this area as she has taken on aspects of all of their sword styles, working them into that of her own. *'Disease Blade' (病気刃, "Byōkiha"): Utilized in conjunction with her Magic, this sword-style works by channeling Sakura's Magical Energy into the opponent's body through strikes of her sword. The energy is then embedded into the opponent's body, diseasing the opponent's own Magical Energy reserves, causing a disruption to occur. When Sakura infects an opponent's Magical Energy, she is simply forcing the target's stored energy out of the body with each strike by injecting her own energy which replaces the opponent's. The inserted Magical Energy, instead of melding with the target's own reserves as one would suspect, acts as a virus of sorts and continues to eject the target's own natural Magical Energy as long as it circulates throughout their body. Any opponent unlucky enough to have this occur to them must deal with the sensation of brushing with death as their energy levels are heavily depleted with each strike. Unlike her normal fighting style, with this Sakura will instead use brute force and her own magical abilities in order to inflict internal trauma to her targets. The Disease Blade style of fighting is characterized by deep, long stances that provide stability, enable powerful movements, and strengthen the arms, it also employs both shallow strikes and deep slashes so that Sakura can strike with both light and hard attacks. Ultimately training in this martial art strengthens the entire body and makes use of linear and circular movements so that it becomes harder to memorize and form counters. High Speed Movements: Sakura has not been formally trained in the art of Movement Magic and instead relies on her natural speed from being raised as an assassin in order to accomplish the same feats. She is capable of moving throughout an area at an incredible pace, seemingly with no rest at all. Sakura claims that this is simply a byproduct of her childhood training and should not be considered impressive in the least when compared to others she grew up with. Bacteria Magic By first manipulating one's own Eternano and infusing it into the loose microbes in the air, Sakura is able to gain control over any bacteria in the air and can manipulate it to her will. Activating Bacteria Magic in this fashion is simple and quick, although its destructive power is relatively diminished. On the other hand, by manipulating the bacteria already found in her own body, or the body of her target, Sakura is able to cause the bacteria to mutate and multiply into something far more sinister and deadly. This activation is far more powerful as it allows her to attack the opponent from within their own body, however, physical contact must first be established for this to work; and this method quickly drains both Sakura's physical and magical energy reserves. Upon either activation method, Sakura is able to manipulate pre-existing bacteria, or form new ones, in order to either create ailments to plague her opponent or create beneficial bacteria in order to assist her allies. Utilizing this Magic allows Sakura to control diseases as though they were troops in an army. By doing so, Sakura is able to control the severity, contaigousness, and even the rate of speed at which the disease is spread. She is also able to control what organisms will carry and spread the disease that has been created, causing small creatures and even the opponent's own clothing to become carriers of the new disease, infecting multiple targets at a time. Defensively, it should come as to know surprise that as a user of this Magic, Sakura possesses a relative immunity to Poison-based Magic. This is due to her being able to create various anti-bodies by mutating the bacteria within in her body in order to fight off any foreign invaders. Sakura is also able to transfer these anti-bodies to those of her choosing, however, whether or not the host's body will reject the new anti-bodies is out of her control. Spells Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Club Oz Category:Bacteria Magic User Category:Sword Magic User